In general, people use nose hair trimmers or nose hair scissors in order to trim nose hair. Because a cutting blade part of such a tool directly abuts against the inside of the nose, the cutting blade part must be formed in such a way as to cut the nose hair without injuring the human body.
Moreover, because the nose hair is formed according to the internal shape of the nose, a rounded blade is provided to trim the nose hair uniformly.
Conventionally, people used relatively small scissors which can be inserted into the nose, but such scissors have a problem in that the user may be injured by the cutting blade of the scissors.
Recently, in order to solve the problem, as tools for trimming nose hair, automatic nose hair trimmers and scissors having rounded front end portion of a cutting blade have been developed, and such technologies are disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open No. 10-2007-0016994 and Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0255136.
However, such nose hair trimmers have a disadvantage in that nose hair is inserted into the trimmer or a battery or a motor is out of order. Moreover, because the nose hair is cut irregularly according to the form of the cutting blade of the trimmer, it is difficult to cut the nose hair of a wanted portion in a balanced way.
Meanwhile, the scissors having the rounded front end portion of the cutting blade has a disadvantage in that it may injure the inside of the nose because only the front end portion is formed round.
Therefore, the conventional scissors also has a limitation in trimming the nose hair uniformly and conveniently. So, because the user has to trim the nose hair little by little while paying a careful attention and has to observe his or her nostrils using a mirror, it takes much time to trim the nose hair.
Moreover, the conventional scissors is very inconvenient because the user has to manipulate the scissor while perpendicularly rotating the scissors in order to effectively cut the nose hair.
Because people have to essentially manage nose hair in order to maintain cleanliness in daily life, a nose hair trimming device to solve the above-mentioned problems is needed. Therefore, people demand a nose hair trimming device to effectively cut and trim nose hair.